destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Entity
Entities are a major concept in the Destroy the Godmodder series. They are autonomous beings present in the status bar at the end of every turn and, with exception, have a set amount of HP and attack power. The job of entities, with exception, are to attack entities on the opposing faction. Entities must be summoned onto the field to appear, either by the Godmodder, by players, or just by the plot itself. If an entity's HP reaches zero, or other conditions are met, the entity dies. Dead entities cannot be resummoned, though this rule has been broken before. Charging entities dramatically increases their power and the likelihood that they will both not immediately fail and survive for a longer period of time. The more time an entity is charged for, the more HP and attack power it will have. Entities can be nearly anything, and can be drawn from any existing media or from the summoner's own imagination. They can be buildings, vehicles, humanoids, creatures, famous icons in media such as video games, comic books, and even other forum games. Players can even summon themselves as entities with minimal repercussions. However, there are a few limits on entities, the most notable being that no entities from previous games in the series can be summoned in currently running games. Especially powerful entities will tend to be bosses. Bosses have their own special powers and mechanics. A list of entities summoned in Destroy the Godmodder can be found here. A work-in-progress list of entities summoned in Destroy the Godmodder 2 can be found here. Entity Stats Entity Name Faction HP: X/X. This is the most basic format an entity can have. Attack power is not listed, but this status covers all the other major topics: what the entity is, what side it's on, and its current and maximum HP values. If the entity has any status effects, they will be displayed next to the HP bar. Because the players who summon entities have free creative control with their entity (the Game Master just needs to agree with their commands), entities will most often not follow such a simple format. Additional stats entities can and will have are passives, special attacks, additional HP bars, lines of text explaining important info about the entity, and gimmicks. Entity Name Faction HP: X/X. Armor: Y/Y HP. Spawns Minions each turn. Minions: Z/Z HP. Special Attack A: II Special Attack B: III This is a more accurate representation of what an entity would look like. It shows a shielding value next to the stock HP bar, a description of an entity's passive and its result, and two special attacks it can use. Here's a rundown of what all this exactly means. * Faction: Determines what side the entity is on in the war, although it is up to the entity's summoner what exactly they do each turn. For example, an Anti-Godmodder entity will almost always be attacking anything not on its team, usually a Pro-Godmodder or Hostile entity. Godmodder-summoned and plot-summoned entities are explicitly controlled by the Game Master. * HP: Stands for Hit Points. If they reach 0, the entity dies. Can be replenished if players heal the entity, if it heals itself (this requires that it has a move for it to do that), or if it gains a health-restoring status effect. * Armor: Sometimes, entities can have one or more layers of shielding that must be broken through in order for the actual entity to be attacked. In more extreme cases, there are multiple segments to one entity that must all be brought down and all have their own unique effects (such as the UOSS). * Minions: Sometimes, entities spawn other, less powerful mooks to attack other targets separately from the main entity. They are usually summoned every turn through a passive, and don't require a full action to create, but sometimes they do. Minions are usually a problem if they're allowed to build up. * Special Attacks: Special attacks are very powerful attacks that require two or more turns go by before they're able to actually be used. Upon use, special attacks' names are bolded and the effect they unleash is described in detail. Special attacks are most commonly used to inflict massive damage, though they can have other uses. The number of I'''s represents how many turns are required for use, and the amount that are colored in represents how many turns have gone by. * '''Passives: Passives are unique traits entities have that act independently from the action they do at the end of the turn. Such passives include the ability to spawn Mooks, the ability to regen a small amount of HP every so often, and the ability to switch between multiple forms, each of which has unique effects. * Gimmicks: Sometimes, entities are so unique and complicated that they go past having natural passives and instead have a wildly unique trait that defines their entire character and moveset on the field. Talist is known for introducing this concept in entities such as the Relic and the Book. Entity Actions The player who summoned an entity commands them to act during one of their posts. The entity will remain dormant for the entire turn until the End-of-Turn Battle, a period of time where all entities attack each other at once, carrying out the commands their players gave them. Entities attack by faction, meaning all AG entities attack in one paragraph and so on. The order in which factions act goes Undecided, then Hostile, then Neutral, then AG, then PG, and then the Godmodder.Category:Concept Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:Entity